The Fires of Hate
by Darth Gorgutz
Summary: When the Yuuzhan Vong attacked the New Republic they faced only Jedi. But there are worse enemies than the Jedi, as they will find out as Revan once again raises to defend, or destroy a Republic. Mostly KoTOR/NJO crossover, rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue: The shadows of Ziost_

The coordinates of the planet of Ziost were so classified that only the Jedi High Council on Coruscant was supposed to know the location of the dark system, which once served as a capital for the ancient Sith.

Darth Revan landed her shuttle near the supposedly abandoned fortress on that stood on the night side of Ziost's moon. She would never have suspected that something lived in there if not for sensing the Dark side energy which radiated with an insatiable hunger for death.

Once the Star Forge was destroyed she said goodbye to her loyal companions and began her long hunt against the Sith that provoked the Mandalorians to attack the Republic.

Only Carth took the news harder than Canderous, who silently worshipped her as the ultimate warrior. HK-47 had to be ordered not to follow her, but she was sure that they would meet again. The homicidal assassin droid was just so well constructed that he should propably outlive her.

Bastila understood that she had to do what needed to be done, and Revan felt less and less comfortable with the Jedi Council as more of her memories started returning.

After so many dead ends, her search had succeded at last. Revan drew her ligthsabers as she sneaked into the shadow of the fortress. It was a blocky mountain of concrete without any ornamentation, ugly even by Sith standards.

Revan sticked to the walls as she approached the nearest opening. It was a door once, but over a thousand years it eroded into a man sized hole. She had no intention to warn the Sith to her presence, so she let the optics of her mask scan the area. It was a deserted anthole of tunnels, but it was empty.

The next ten minutes passed without incident as she made her way into the heart of the ancient Sith edifice. Revan was certain that the rival Sith was close, her sense of danger grew with each step she took towards the main chamber. Something was wrong, very wrong here.

Everything became clear as she entered the abandoned command center. A black robed figure stood at the opposite wall and noded his hooded head at her.  
Suddenly dozens of white and black armored sith troopers emerged from the corners of the room and started blasting at her.

Revan's foreboding changed to anger as her red blades deflected the blaster shots back at the troopers. These were not the true Sith, only stragglers left from Malak's forces. The troopers were not even the red armored elite, they were only a bait to slow her down. Revan threw bolts of lightning at grenadiers and cut down swordsmen as she made her way towards the Sith.

As she neared him Dark Jedi threw back his hood and revealed a face so ghoulish and rotten that he looked more like a corpse than a human. He did not even tried to defend himself as Revan lashed out at him. The crimson blades run him trough, but he gave no sign of pain and grinned as the dark power drained from the room. „ Lord Nihilus sends his greetings." With that remark the robed man fell on the ground.

Revan did not like being tricked. She opened herself fully to the Force in her useless anger, and expanded her senses. The true source of the darkness resided on a ship that decloaked itself above the Sith fortress. A dark shape manifested itself before her, wearing a white skull mask marked with red lines. The dark lord spoke in the ancient tongue of the Sith „_The mantle of the Dark Lord now belongs to me, Revan. Your time is over_."

The scavanged Sith warship _Ravager_ opened up with her turbolasers upon the abandoned stronghold of Naga Sadow as soon as Nihilus's image faded before Revan's eyes. The first thing to be incinerated was her shuttle, and soon after the batteries stuck the fortress.

The barrage lasted only for a few seconds to her surprise. After ten minutes of silence Revan climbed the stairs that led to the top of the fortification. Apart from the hangar bays, the building took little damage. Apparently Nihilus tought that being starved to death on an abandoned moon was much worse than being incinerated by a tank-sized bolt of plasma, and Revan knew he was right.

Revan knew that she could not sustain herself indefinitly by the Dark side, but she refused to give admit defeat and started searching the vaults and catacombes for anything that she could use to save herself, no matter the cost.

After thirty hours of fruitless exploration Revan entered a small chamber flooded with red light and dominated by something that looked like an upright metal coffin. The walls were covered in archaic computers and other machinery.

The dark lord's eyes widened as she recognised the Sith runes on the side of the machine. This was an ancient stasis device, an artefact of possible rakatan origin that was rare even at the time of Naga Sadow.

The long-deceased Sith sorcerer had made sure that the reactor systems that powered the generator would last for many millenia, as he no doubt intended to use the stasis coffin as a last resort. Now Revan would benefit from his foresight.

It took her five hours to alter the basic programming of several computer systems, and three more to ensure that the stasis device revives her as soon as anything mechanical approached the outer perimeter of the security system. She could only hope that someone would land on a moon, however unlikely that sounded with its existance kept secret by the all the influence of the Jedi.

When everything was prepared, Revan typed in the final commands for the coffin to actiave in a minute. She stepped into the stasis chamber and tried to use Jedi meditation techniques she tought long forgotten but those helped little to calm her doubts.

The front door of the coffin closed on her as dim red runes lit up on the insides of the machine, sealing her from the ravages of time and space, for good or ill. Her last toughts were about the prospect of being trapped inside stasis fields for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter one: Pain and Sacrifices_

The space battle in the Ziost sytem began as the New Republic strike force lead by the Imperial-class II Star Destroyer _Retaliator_ exited hyperspace in the rear of the Yuuzhan Vong expeditionary force.

Interrogation of high-ranking Peace Brigade officers revealed that the traitors gave the Vong the locations of systems linked to the Sith in the hope that their masters would find something to replace the loss of the voxyn queen at Mykir. Should the vong find any Sith artefacts, the results would be chatastrophic to the Jedi and the Republic.

Jaina Solo knew that she could not let that happen. The desperate mission to kill the voxyn queen resulted in the loss of her younger brother Anakin and the capture of her twin Jacen. Being captured by the Vong meant sadistic torture followed by a painful execution if the prisoner was lucky. It meant the breaking if he was not.

She never imagined that she could hate anything like she hated the Vong. From birth she was tought that hatred and vengeance was not the way of the Jedi, and such emotions led to the Dark side. After loosing both her brothers at once she was no longer certain.

Lead from the _Retaliator_, under the command of captain Davin Novar, the Republic fleet consisted of five modified Corvettes, an imperial Strike Cruiser and the MC80B calamari cruiser named _Valiant. _The Vong fleet numbered one Miid ro'ik battleship and two Matalok heavy cruisers and several I'Friil Ma-Nat corvette-analogs along hundreds of Coralskippers.

The ambushers instantly unleashed volley after volley of turbolaser fire at the enemy. The dovin basals on the Vong ships reacted instantly, creating large singularities that absorbed most of the incoming fire.

Taking advantage of the distraction, several A-wing and E-wing squadrons rushed into the battle to strafe the Coralskippers while they were surprised. Jaina and the Twin Suns were spearheading the assault.

Twin Suns was an elite mixed unit of the new T-65XJ X-wings and Chiss Clawcraft, led by Jaina with the help of Jagged Fel and Kyp Durron. The Vong pilots did not care about such things and rushed to kill the infidels. Fireballs erupted as the two forces met in a chaotic swarm of yoric coral, titanum alloy and plasma blasts.

Fel scored the first kill, firing a burst at a coralskipper, aiming each shot at different parts of the fighter to bypass the singularity created by the dovin basal. He flipped his Clawcraft into a roll, evading the vong return fire with a skill that belied his age. Jaina and Kyp incinerated their targets too before Fel's target faded faded from the tactical display.

Jaina dived trough the hail of molten asteroids as she launched a trio of Shadow Bombs at the Miid ro'ik eclipsing her field of vision. Her X-wing flew between large organic plasma cannon barrels as she drove the bombs towards their destination with the Force. The proton-baradium charges weighted little and were propelled by the Jedi's mind, reducing the chance that the dovin basals could detect them.

The rear shields strained as the bombs exploded, blasting clear trough yoric coral and devastating the plasma cannons and dovin basals for hundreds of meters on the ship's hull. Jaina felt a surge of satisfaction as hundreds of the sadistic monsters were sucked out of the breached hull before the bio-ship sealed itself.

Jaina turned the nose of her X-wing upwards, causing the pair of chasing Skips to overshoot her. She was surprised that the Vong fell to such a rookie trick, but they apparently tought that searching some ruins did not require veteran pilots.

Jaina brought her fighter down and fired a laser cannon at the first skip, triggering the singularity shield. Her second shot was aimed at the left of the Skip, and the dovin basal shifted its singularity to the left just as she fired the third shot which melted trough the right half of the Vong craft.

Just as she hounded the remaining Skip, a nearby corvette analog was blown up by a trio of heavy baradium rockets fired from a Republic capital ship. The skip was instantly shredded by the debris and only her Jedi precognition saved Jaina from the same fate as yoric coral shards larger than her figher missed her by mere meters.

No matter how good her skills or Force awareness was, the amount of debris made dodging them all impossible, and a hail of man-sized fragments still hit her X-wing. Cappie screamed in binary as a sharp shard tore trough both left-sided engines, sending the snubfighter into an uncontrolled roll and causing the astromech droid to recite a collection of warnings to the Jedi.

„Jaina!" yelled Jag Fel as he saw the young Jedi's craft spinning away from the battle. He could only hope that she learned enough from him to land the damaged ship safely with the help of her Force, but he could worry no longer as more Skips targeted his Clawcraft.

The surface of the dark moon grew to fill the viewport of the X-wing as Jaina strugled to gain control of the damaged fighter. She could not shut the engines down or she would become a sitting target for the Vong who had nothing against killing defenseless opponents. Her only option was landing the crippled X-wing on the nearby moon.

Cappie transferred all the power from the weapon systems to the shields, protecting the already damaged hull from the friction burn as the fighter entered the atmosphere. Jaina tried stalbilising the decend as she could, but the X-wing was too damaged to land.

Jaina quickly ordered Cappie to prepare to eject as she aimed the burning wreckage above a ruin that dominated a large plateau. „Redirect power to the compensator fields!" As soon as the protective fields were at maximum level, she reversed the right engines to dramatically slow down the speeding snubfighter.

„Now!" With that command she ejected the X-wing and almost crashed into Cappie, while augmenting the power of the antigravitic parachute system with the Force to soften her landing on the top of the ruins. The astromech droid landed shortly after her, using his in-built rockets land next to her, all the way beeping complaints about her reckless flying.

She watched the fighter explode as it crashed kilometers away, feeling relieved for being alive and irritated by the misfortune that downed her craft. It was pure chance, for her flight was flawless. The battle will last for hours, or even days if reinforcements arrive.

Jaina knew that it would be possibly harder for the Vong to detect them inside the fortress than on its top, and she sensed no threat from inside. „Come on Cappie we might find something useful down there." The little droid sounded less than pleased and started recounting the dangers of half-collapsed dungeons. „ The Vong would find us up here instantly. You know what they think of droids…" Cappie needed no more encouragement, and charged the closest door whistling her to hurry up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter two: The Shadow of the Past  
_  
Jaina Solo tried to memorise all the twisting corridors of the Sith fortress, but each tunnel was the exact replica of the previous one, full of dust and rubble. She was glad that Cappie was with her, the little astromech droid was more than capable of navigating back to the surface blindfolded.

When Jaina used the Force to get a sense of the stronghold, she could feel the faint traces of anger and pain etched into the walls, distant echoes of battles millenia old. As far as she could tell, nothing valuable remained here but the crude and discoloured mosaics on that ornamented some walls.

Darth Revan did not know what to except, but after spending what seemed like four seconds, the door of the stasis coffin opened again. She stepped out of the device, but halted as she caught sight of the floor. It was comletely covered in dust, and she clearly remembered leaving footprints behind in the thick dust.

Revan checked the computer terminals on the wall. Only a few of the systems still worked, but she could decipher enough from broken code segments to know that a small machine was detected near the fortress, and that she propably spent more than a few years in stasis.

She began to expand her awareness, but even the Force felt different, as if she had not experienced for a long time. Even in her weakened state Revan could feel that a fellow Force-user was here, in the abandoned fortress.

Suddenly Jaina heard a shiver in the Force. She instantly tried to get a hold on it, but it felt so faint that perhaps it was nothing more than a trick her imagination. „Keep your sensors sharp, Cappie. We might have company soon". The Vong could not be felt with the Force, so it was always wise not to rely too much on it.

Revan instantly knew that she was detected and did everything to concealed her true nature best she could. She coud not hide the mark of the Dark side, but she could feign the true magnitude of her powers. HK-47 succeded in many assassinations because everybody underestimated protocol droids. The only thing she had to do now was to get to the ship while its owner.

The Force was getting more powerful around her with each passing moment, and she subtly tapped into that energy to improve her speed.  
She chose the most straighforward path she could to the surface, determined to steal whatever craft landed.

Jaina was looking at something that resembled a computer terminal when Cappie started beeping triumphantly. As she turned she could see the flashlight of the droid pointing at a set of footprints on the nearby stairs. „Good work Cappie, at least we know that somebody was hear recently."

After a few seconds the droid whistled that the tracks were very fresh, propably made only minutes ago. Jaina instantly saw that only one person was possibly a running humanoid, who wore heavy boots. „At least our mysterious host is alone. Lets find him."

Aboard the Miid Ro'ik he mutilated face of War-leader Rhanak Lah showed a mixture of anger and impatience. „_What do you want_?" he inquired the warrior who approached him. To his outrage the infidels had broken off from the battle and regrouped on the other side of Ziost. While they were no doubt trying to fix their abominable machines, the battered ships of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet regenerated far more effectively. „_Belek tiu, great one. I report that the search teams had been reinforced with warriors as you commanded." _Their pitiful infidel pawns had given them coordinates of the Ziost system in the vain hope of gaining some favour with the Gods.

Their offering was ignored until Nom Anor informed Overlord Shimrra that Ziost was once home to Naga Sadow, some ancient jeedai sorcerer who altered life with his vile practices to make superior beasts of war. The Shapers instantly wanted to saerch for his secrets, and a light exploration fleet was assembled. Rhanak Lah did not except the infidels, but he welcomed the battle with joy. He suspected more traps on the surface and ordered more warriors to protect the shapers and their shamed labourers. „_Search every single one of their foul buildings. __Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_

Revan looked for the stranger's ship from the top of the fortress. She cycled her helmet to the infrared sensors and scanned the area. „Shit!" she cursed as the optics found the still smouldering remains of the snubfighter. It was little more than a pile of twisted metal. Her rage evaporated as she heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber from behind.

Jaina held her violet blade next to the back of the Sith. „Keep your hands up and turn around slowly and I won't cut you down." She tried to get a sense of her opponent with the Force, seeking any clues of an impending attack, but founding none. The black-robed figure slowly turned to face her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter three: Revelations_

  
Darth Revan turned to slowly face her challanger. She was an attractive girl with brunette hair, wearing a disgustingly coloured orange-white flightsuit and pointing a purple lightsaber at her. The Dark Lord's interest grow as she looked at the girl with the Force.

The pilot was a Force-Sensitive with great power, almost as powerful as she was. However she appread to be poorly trained and lacked almost any mental discipline. She radiated sorrow and fear so unlike the calmess of a Jedi, and a fair amount of hate worthy of any Sith.

Jaina studied her catch. The Sith appeared to be fairly weak trough the Force and attempted no violence, despite wearing two black lightsabers. She appread to be slender and athletic, wearing a red-black mask under the cowl of her orante robes. „Take off your mask and keep your hands away from your weapons, and you will not get hurt."

The Sith slowly removed her mask, and Jaina had to restrain herself from staring. Her narrow face was of dark beauty, patrician and cruel at the same time. Her skin was the shade of light grey. The raw passion in her deep red eyes chilled Jaina to the core. She slowly took off her hood, revealing jet black hair of shoulder lenght with a few red stripes as decoration.

Revan took of her mask and her mouth twisted into an amused smile as she saw the shock on the pilot's face. „Do you know me or are empty threats just your usual way of greeting somebody? You should at least introduce yourself to your betters."

Jaina could not decide whether to be angry or surprised. This Sith seemed and sounded more like some aristocrat talking to a clumsy servant rather than being herprisoner. „ I am Jaina Solo, Jedi Knight of the Republic." The woman raised an eyebrow and examined her as if studying some new kind of insect life. „You are a Jedi Knight? You do not even look like a proper Padawan."

Revan felt the girl's indignation and outrage grow with every minute. „I told you my name. Now you will better tell me yours." She considered lying for a second, but her name should make this arrogant brat beg for mercy. „ I am Darth Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith." However she did not get what she had excepted.

Jaina could tell that this Revan tought that she would be intimidated. It took far more to rattle her than empty boasts and posing from someone only marginally older and far less strong in the Force than herself. „Than what are you doing here, oh great Lord of Darkness?" she asked her most polite and patient voice, as if speaking to some kid.

Revan was shocked. Nobody had the courage to mock her after she became the youngest Sith Lord in history. „Do you know who I am?" she asked Jaina, giving the young Jedi a murderous glance. „ Well you called yourself Revan if I remember correctly." Her anger drained away as she realised that something was very wrong here.

„You truly never heard of me, did you?" Revan asked Jaina. She shook her head. „No, why should I had?" Somehow the Sith changed her mood instantly, but Jaina had no idea why. „When was the battle of Malachor ? Does the names Carth Onasi or Master Vandar sound familiar to you?" Again Jaina had no idea what she was talking about „Never heard of either."

Revan began to have terrible suspicions about the time she spent in stasis. Malachor was the decisive Republic victory of the Mandalorian Wars, an epic battle taht all knew about. She tried another name „Did you ever heard of Exar Kun?".

Jaina was baffled „Exar Kun was an ancient Sith whose spirit once possessed one of …my fellow Knights and was destroyed shortly afterwards." . Revan's expression became urgent. „Ancient? How many years have passed since his death?"

„Around four thousand years if the legends are correct." said Jaina.

"Are you joking?" the Sith asked. „No, why should I?" To her astonishment Revan looked stunned. „What is wrong with you?" she asked. „Exar Kun was only two generations older than me!" snarled Revan „I was frozen for _four thousand years_ on this cesspit, and you want me to be all right?!"

Jaina did not believe what she was hearing. „You had been here _since Exar Kun_?" Revan gathered her composure and looked at her as if she was an imbecile „Are you deaf? I was born years after his defeat on Yavin. I have no intention of wasting more time here, so tell me, you _are_ going to be rescued, right? " .

„As soon as the New Republic forces defeats the Vong fleet." Revan folded her arms across her chest „ _New_ Republic? could you give me a history lesson?". Jaina shortly explained what happened to Revan. The Sith was so deeply shocked that all hostility drained from her as she recounted what happened in the modern Republic.

„Ah so the Republic fell to the Sith. I knew it would, eventually. But I sense you hate these Vong more than most Sith hate the Jedi. They did something to you, personally." Jaina answered instinctly „Jedi do not hate." Revan shook her head. „They might not, but you do."

Jaina decided to tell her the truth. „They killed my younger brother and possibly tortured my twin to death. You would hate them too." She seemed surprised „Jedi do not have families. Such things lead to the Dark side.".

She had to restrain herself from punching Revan in the face „Isn't that a little ironic coming from a you? We do have families now, my mother was once the leader of the New Republic. My uncle Luke Skywalker is the greatest living Jedi Master of the Order and …." She stopped speaking as she caught sight of a large Vong lander moving flying straight towards the fortress.

„It seems that the time for your vengeance had come. Let us comfront them inside the fortress, it will be much harder for them to surround us there." Said Revan as she started running inside. Jaina followed her. Compared to the Yuuzhan Vong, the arrogant Sith seemed like good company.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter four: Power of Hate_

Revan and Jaina searched for a good spot to ambush the Vong while Cappie was looking for a place to hide. Vicious close combat skills were not amongst the many talents of astromech droids. „All right, so their armor and weaponry is resistant to lightsabers and they show an immunity to most Force powers." Revan summarised the short briefing that Jaina gave her while they ran into the deapths of the fortress.

„They also seem to enjoy feeling and causing as much pain as possible, and they are senseless fanatics." Added Jaina, and Revan grinned, but her smile was that of a killer enjoying herself. „This should be fun, then." Jaina shot a doubtful look at her, which only made her grin wider. „You obviously never met a true Sith before."

Before Jaina could think of a suitable response, she picked up the sounds of incoming Vong warriors. The women choose to make their stand where a short tunel expanded into a large chamber, so the enemy could only come at them in waves of two or three warriors.

„_Do-ro'ik vong pratte_!" Yelled one of the warriors in the front as he caught sight of the Jedi and every Yuuzhan Vong charged, sending Thud and Razor bugs at the purple bladed female infidel and the cloaked figure who stood next to her, little more than a shadow.

„I never tought that someday my enemy would throw bugs at me." Mused Revan as she watched the incoming hail of huge bugs while Jaina readied her lightsaber. As the bugs were meters away from her the thick layer of dust on the floor surged upright and instantly solidified into wall. The wet impacts of the bugs proved its hardness.

Revan accomplished this with such an ease and with so little use of Force energy that Jaina did not notice her spell until the wall came up. The Vong were no fools however, and the wall gave way as blast bugs detonated against it, allowing the warriors to charge.

Nothing could prepare them for Revan. A maelstorm of Dark side energy filled the Sith Lord, giving her a faintly glowind red aura. She draw both of her red lightsabers, the blades burning with an intensity Jaina never saw before. The fiery blades melted trough the amphistaffs of the Vong and burned trough their vonduun crab armor, killing them instantly.

The warriors did not know what hit them. Revan seemed nothing more than cloaked shadow surrounded by blades of blood red fire, moving so fast that they could hardly follow her movements. Fourteen Vong lay shredded in six seconds.

As the second wave started coming at her, Revan simply extended her glowed hands towards them, unleashing a torrent of Force Lightning. In the Force she was no longer weak shadow but a raging inferno, stunning Jaina with its intensity and power. The Vong were reduced to charred husks of meat, and Revan rushed towards the survivors with a battle lust worthy of any Sith Marauder.

The Shapers never heard of any Jeedai behaving like the masked warrior. „_Forward you fools_!" One of them tried to use the slaves as a diverson, but the foul wretches choose to ran instead of dying for their masters. Not that it did them any good, as the dust once again formed into a magical wall, preventing their escape.

Suddenly the dust wall melted into dozens of tentacled, choking the Shamed Ones or impaling them without mercy. Revan made a sweeping gesture and suddenly the very air ignited around the Shapers, cloaking them like a second skin. Their screams only provoked her into raising the temperature until the flames blazed white hot.

As soon as Jaina recovered her wits, she ran after Revan, finding her amongst a heap of slaughtered Yuuzhan Vong. These were mostly the disfigured slaves except for a couple of Shapers, slain with the most cruel Force powers she ever saw. She knew she should be outraged at the Sith for not offering them a chance of surrender, or at least a swift death, but she only felt satisfaction as she studied the mangled and burnt corpses.


End file.
